


【圈套｜飛唐】新婚

by a_pale_moon_rises



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pale_moon_rises/pseuds/a_pale_moon_rises
Summary: *就是個亂寫的日常*7000+，閱讀時間注意~*其實是婚前+婚禮+新婚第一天*看到一個搖椅引發的梗*不知道為什麼很喜歡唐毅餵孟少飛吃東西





	【圈套｜飛唐】新婚

唐毅和孟少飛家裡庭院有一座搖椅，灰色精鋼烤漆的架子，實木座椅，椅面非常大，兩個人並排躺著都綽綽有餘，上頭還有米色的遮陽罩子，是他們結婚那年買的，孟少飛在電視上看到推銷，廣告手法很浪漫，一對情侶坐在搖椅上談心然後拿出戒指求婚，孟少飛躺在三個月後即將成為合法伴侶的唐毅腿上，帶點羨慕的語氣

「好好喔……」

「……我求婚求的不好嗎？」

唐毅有點吃味，他們談好要結婚、決定日期都是很早的事，早在唐毅還在服刑的時候。但他可是在一切都訂下來後，特意找了餐廳，裡請託當天的顧客，趁唐毅刻意開溜去洗手間時，每個人前來送給孟少飛一朵繡球花，最後自己帶著一大束玫瑰和戒指，在眾人的鼓掌下走到孟少飛面前求婚的，當時孟少飛還感動得哭出來，怎麼婚都還沒結，自己就比不上電視裡的搖椅喬段了？

「不是啦！」孟少飛感覺到逼視的目光，趕緊轉過身來直視唐毅，叉一塊正在吃的蜂蜜蛋糕餵過去「我是說，那個搖椅，坐在外面乘涼，感覺很舒服！」

「是嗎……」

唐毅邊嚼邊若有所思，孟少飛以為他生氣了，趕緊起身來張嘴就是一個吻，蜂蜜的甜香在兩人口中蔓延開來，唐毅趁勢加深這個吻，孟少飛暈暈乎乎被推倒在地毯上，還沒反應過來就被脫個精光，唐毅毛茸茸的腦袋在他胸前作亂，沿著他若隱若現的肋骨線條一吋吋的舔，唐毅很喜歡在調/情的時候舔他，孟少飛失去思考能力前還在胡亂地想，他即將要真正成為唐毅的肋骨了呢！唐毅，還有麗真姐、唐國棟，還有陳文浩，所有人，都會高興吧！

隔了幾天，孟少飛下班回家，看見唐毅在庭院裡繞著搖椅仔細巡視著草地，唐毅以準備婚禮為由，不顧紅葉的怒火請了兩星期的長假，既然不上班也就不穿正裝，此時的唐毅頭髮隨意順著，穿著深藍色短袖圓領衫和寬鬆的長褲，雖已九月，台北仍然火盆似的，唐毅大概在太陽下曬久了，額間有些許薄汗，但眉眼彷彿帶著笑容，正在檢查搖椅的基座，孟少飛下了車興奮的邊喊唐毅邊撲過去，被一把摟在懷裡

「唐毅唐毅！怎麼有這個！」孟少飛被圈著腰，興奮的摸搖椅兩旁的支架

「你不是喜歡？」

「那你就買喔？」

「對啊，怎麼了？款式好看吧！」

孟少飛對於唐毅理所當然滿足自己的要求，一瞬間有點恍惚，他環住唐毅的腰，把頭埋在唐毅頸窩裡「好看啊！當然好看！謝謝老公！」

「勾住椅子的地方還沒上油，上面的棚子也還沒完全弄好，等明天都好了，你就可以在上面乘涼。」

「嗯！」

「先進去吧，我做了椒麻雞。」

「配可樂嗎？」

「配……」

孟少飛腸胃不太好，整天喝可樂也不健康，在偵三隊裡唐毅看不見，孟少飛十成十會偷喝，所以回家來唐毅就不太願意他喝太多這種含糖帶氣的飲料，但唐毅還沒說完，孟少飛已經飛快抱住唐毅手臂使出撒嬌攻勢

「配可樂很好，對吧老公？配可樂嘛！」

「……小罐。」

「好耶！」

得逞的孟少飛歡快的溜進屋裡，唐毅無奈的笑出聲來，跟在他身後也進門去布置晚餐，當然也沒少掉晚餐後的成人節目。

然而接下來的日子更忙了，一邊是偵三隊的新案子，一邊是唐毅的新合約，再一邊是他們的婚禮準備，兩個人都腳不沾地，偶爾有空能坐在一起吃飯已是難得，兩人拼命在婚禮前月終於結束眼前的工作，沒想到孟少飛大病一場，直接在值班時倒下，急性腸胃炎，在醫院裡躺好幾天，遂藉著休養的由頭把婚假年假一起放，但十月初卻迎來接連幾場大雨，讓他們的搖椅計畫完全失敗。

這天午睡醒來，孟少飛呆呆看著窗外淅淅瀝瀝的雨幕，嘟嘟囊囊的抱怨

「討厭，又下雨了！我好想出去坐那個搖椅喔……唐毅！如果婚禮那天下雨怎麼辦！我不要全身濕透的跟你交換戒指！」

唐毅倒是很淡定，他端著一杯蜂蜜水走過來，見孟少飛委頓的攤在沙發上，便坐到他身邊捧著杯子餵他喝，唐毅想趁著假期好好調理孟少飛被辣味和可樂，以及飲食習慣糟糕的主人虐待多年的胃，每天早晨一杯溫水，午後一杯蜂蜜水，睡前一杯熱牛奶，搭配清淡營養的三餐。孟少飛嫌麻煩常常忘記，唐毅也不惱，也不多說，端過杯子就餵，餵的人和被餵的人都很快養成習慣，孟少飛從中享受到被伺候的舒適，有時候甚至連正餐都耍賴著要餵；唐毅則體驗了一把無奈、幼稚，卻又愛極了的戀愛滋味。

「沒事的，還有半個月呢！」出言安慰也不忘餵水

「可是，」孟少飛就著唐毅的手喝一口「可是我想出去坐那個搖椅啊！」

「這陣子過去之後就會放晴的！」

喝完一杯蜂蜜水，唐毅把孟少飛抱在懷裡，拿新上映的電影吸引他的注意，果然成功轉移孟少飛的焦點。

十月的最後一週，大概雨神已經被孟少飛煩死，終於妥協的離去。兩人的婚禮選在十一月，亞熱帶的台北十一月正是舒服的季節，既沒有懊熱潮潤的盛暑天氣，也沒有嚴冬裡刻骨的濕冷陰寒，只有常綠的植翠與溫柔的微風。

婚禮前一天，兩人委託的設計公司已經先來布置，庭院裡被點綴上由兩人一起選擇的繡球花和玫瑰花，紫粉藍等各色花朵錯落在扶疏綠樹與純白帷幔之上，那座搖椅也被當作裝飾，在四周灑滿排成心型的玫瑰花瓣，從大門處兩旁架起整排竹製的圍籬，上面也飾滿花朵，變成兩道花牆，沿著花牆往前走到盡頭是婚禮的主舞台區，以一個垂著白色紗幔的大帳篷為主體，場內分兩邊擺設數排雕花的鐵製白色烤漆座椅，兩旁則是整列高高的盆架，上面堆滿摞成整球的繡球花，最前方升起一座小高台，台上是玫瑰花和藤蔓編織的半圓拱門型裝飾，正中央有張圓桌，以及兩架音響，都以純白的紗帳和繡球花妝點。

孟少飛一整天饒富興味的看設計公司的員工慢慢把庭院布置好，他才終於有種落實感，唐毅服刑期間的最後兩個月，他們每次會客時間都會討論這件事，從確切時間、流程儀式、布置風格、宴請對象，到更細節的請柬樣式、選用花朵甚至婚宴菜色等等，唐毅都細細記錄下來，甚至還有簡單插圖。但不管是唐毅出獄時交給孟少飛厚厚一本婚禮筆記，還是出獄後在高級餐廳裡再次正式的捧著戒指求婚，孟少飛還是覺得這些事都虛無縹緲如在天外，直到今天，看著婚禮布置慢慢成形，才終於感覺到「和唐毅結婚」這件事真的要成為現實了。

「少飛，進來吃飯！」

「喔！好！等一下！」

「快來，你看他們都去午休了，下午才繼續的，你先進來吃！」

孟少飛聽話的來到餐桌邊，邊吃還邊頻頻偷看外面，唐毅只好繼續餵食大計，一口一口把番茄海鮮蛋包飯送進孟少飛嘴裡，心不在焉的孟少飛反而吃的比平日還多，又被盯著睡過午覺，下午倒是有體力繼續看外面的布置進度。

隔天一早，孟少飛難得比唐毅，甚至比鬧鐘還早起，他一睜眼，唐毅的臉龐便出現在他眼前，熟睡的唐毅連線條都比平時柔和，孟少飛伸手撫過他的眉毛、鼻尖、臉頰、嘴唇，這個人，從今天開始，就要成為他的合法配偶，成為他的終生伴侶，他們的名字會放在同一張結婚證書上，他們可以幫對方簽手術同意書，甚至是安寧緩和醫療意願書，他們的墓也會並排在一起，思及此，孟少飛覺得眼眶有些熱，有些什麼從眼裡流出來，還沒來得及抹去，唐毅便睜開眼

「怎麼哭了？」唐毅沙啞的嗓音響起，並收起手臂把孟少飛按在懷裡

「唐毅，我們今天要結婚了。」

「是啊，你即將成為我的合法伴侶，將來連骨灰罈都要排在一起。」

「呸呸呸！這種日子說什麼骨灰罈啦！」孟少飛窩在唐毅懷裡，已經完全忘記剛才自己對手術書和墳墓的想像

「好好好，不說，快起床！」

兩人穿戴整齊，到樓下剛開始吃早飯，左紅葉就拉著道一破門而入

「唐毅！我們來了！」紅葉大聲宣示自己的到來

「紅葉，道一，早！快坐，早飯吃了沒？」唐毅精神奕奕的招呼兩人

「老闆早，我們都吃過了！」

「兩位早哈！」孟少飛邊吃邊含糊的問早

紅葉嫌棄地看向餐桌旁並排坐在一起的兩人，孟少飛東張西望，嘴巴還不停嚼著，唐毅邊拿著刀叉把盤裡的法式吐司切成一塊塊，每一塊都配上火腿、豬排等不同配料，自己吃一口又餵孟少飛一口

「原來我嫂嫂是三歲的幼稚鬼喔？」

「你才三歲！」對三歲是很不爽，對嫂嫂倒是理所當然的接納

「你吃飯還要人餵還不是三歲喔？」

「拜託喔！這情趣你懂不懂啊！也是啦，你小女孩不懂這個啦！」

「孟少飛，你敢再說一次嗎？」紅葉已經捲起袖口

「來打架啊！」孟少飛雙手擺起陣勢，還不忘一口接過唐毅遞來的吐司

「紅葉，好了好了。」道一在旁摟住紅葉緩和氣氛

「好了，少飛，你快點吃。紅葉，道一，你們都坐下來。」

哥哥（老公）都開口了，大家都乖乖坐好

「你們要幾點開始準備？」道一總算進入正題

「外面都布置好了，現在才八點多，中午典禮才開始，請帖上的入場時間是十一點半，應該十點半再穿衣服就可以吧！」唐毅早已把時間流程熟記於心

「那我十一點就先到門口接待處等吧！反正今天涼爽！」道一最後確認時間

「好，紅葉就跟之前說的，留在舞台區招呼賓客，前面兩排是固定座位，你幫忙看不要弄錯。」唐毅拿起放在桌旁的名單交給紅葉

「嗯！交給我！」重要任務在身，紅葉還是很穩重

「那我要做什麼？」孟少飛吞下最後一口吐司

「你要負責跟我走紅毯，發誓，交換戒指，親吻，然後成為我的伴侶。」

唐毅轉過頭溫柔地回答，令孟少飛一時說不出話來，只盯著唐毅好一會兒，接著重重點頭

「我會做的很好的！」

唐毅在紅葉翻著無奈的白眼拖著道一去客廳的同時，捧過孟少飛的臉來一個深深的親吻。

臨近開場時間，賓客已經陸續前來，最早到的Jack帶著趙子已經在吃點心，趙子很喜歡他們選的婚宴菜色，Jack還暗暗決定明天問老闆訂的是哪一家，等他結婚也要同款；俊偉、鈺琦，還有代表石前隊長的女兒小亞，以及所有偵三隊的隊員、世海集團的重要幹部都陸續前來，道一和紅葉忙前忙後的招呼，打理得井井有條。

屋裡唐毅和孟少飛為對方整理頭髮，穿好白西裝，打領結，別袖扣，最後一起站在鏡子前確認所有細節，直到反反覆覆的檢查確定沒有問題後，唐毅深吸一口氣，拉起孟少飛的手與他十指相扣

「少飛，走吧。」

「嗯！」

時間一到，賓客早已就位，樂隊奏起進場音樂，唐毅和孟少飛在眾人的鼓掌下從中間走道緩緩走向舞台，兩人穿著相同的三件套白西裝，唐毅打著藏青色領結，孟少飛打著寶藍色領結，他們沒有伴郎，紅毯上只有他們兩個人，結婚是他們兩人的決定，將來無論世道如何遷化，他們兩人都要攜手走到天荒地老，他們將一生的愛都交給對方，只交給對方。

唐毅牽著孟少飛的手，緩步走在鋪滿花瓣的柔軟紅毯上，他想起自己出獄那天晚上，孟少飛也是在家裡裝了兩排燈牆，還端著一碗豬腳麵線在門口等他，告訴他要和過去和解，要重新相愛，今天，他將牽著孟少飛一起走向嶄新的未來，唐毅想，有孟少飛的未來，應該每天都歡欣而熱鬧吧。

彷彿過了一輩子那麼長，兩人終於來到舞台前，他們並沒有選擇牧師，只有道一站在最前方，等兩人站定後，道一鄭重的開口

「在眾人見證之下，從今天起，你們將共同生活，彼此扶持，分享生命裡一切美好，分擔生命裡一切苦痛，給予對方愛與忠誠，在此良辰，我衷心祝賀兩位，願你們的每一天都能洋溢快樂和喜悅。」

道一說完點點頭，兩人便轉向觀眾的方向，對著賓客席左前方一張桌子深深鞠躬，桌上放著一個黏土製的小房子，兩個相同的音樂盒，還有一支打火機。接著又轉向對方，同時開口說出各自練習好幾萬次的誓言

「我願意作為你的伴侶，永遠深愛你、珍惜你、照顧你，在危難中保護你，在憂傷中安慰你，和你共體世間的萬種悲歡，和你同嘗人生的千滋百味，成為你的快樂與驕傲，無論春去秋來，直到地老天荒。」

「請兩位交換戒指。」道一捧起擺著戒指的盤子，聲音裡已經有些哽咽

兩枚戒指也是相同的，一圈拋光的白金，兩邊用齒狀紋理點綴，內圈刻著對方姓氏的花體字母「T」和「M」，沒有閃亮的鑽石，卻簡約而秀潔，唐毅先拿起戒指為孟少飛戴上，拉住他的手時，唐毅感覺到極細微的顫抖，他知道孟少飛緊張，於是緊緊握住他的手，慢慢將戒指套在無名指上，孟少飛又拿起另一枚，套在唐毅指上。

「你們可以親吻對方了。」道一的指示宣告這個婚禮來到最後一步

唐毅捧住孟少飛的臉，孟少飛耳旁響起輕輕的氣音：「少飛，我愛你。」接著他感覺到臉頰上有濕潤的觸感向下流，感覺到唇上唐毅柔軟的薄唇覆過來，他們終於完成結婚的儀式。

接下來的一整天裡，庭院裡響徹熱鬧的音樂、賓客的歡呼，兩人在眾人的喝采聲中握著對方的手一起切蛋糕，並把蛋糕分給每一位賓客，所有人都在喜悅的氛圍裡盡情聊天、遊戲，直到日落才逐漸散去。

天已黑徹，星辰高掛，十一月的夜晚透著些許寒意，兩人送走最後離開的道一和紅葉，終於得以獨處。

「累吧？快去洗澡。」唐毅摟著孟少飛，讓他靠在自己臂彎裡，分擔他的重量，並揉揉他的後頸

「累，可是高興，嘿嘿！」

孟少飛抬起頭，凝視著唐毅的眼神晶晶亮亮，像一只興奮的小動物，唐毅在他澄澈透亮的雙眸裡，看見自己的倒影，還有滿心歡喜的愛意，他忍不住伸手握住孟少飛戴著戒指的手，拇指在婚戒上緩緩摩娑

「我也高興，很高興。」

「你以後就是真的老公了耶！」孟少飛忽然認真起來

「什麼真的？難道有假的嗎？」唐毅被他的話逗得笑出來

「我一直叫你老公啊！可是到今天你才真的是我老公啊！這樣不對嗎？之前根本是便宜你了！哼！」

「是是是，那我們要不要洗澡了？」唐毅又摸了摸孟少飛頭上翹起來的那撮小FIFI

「要洗！而且我要先洗！」孟少飛說著便掙開唐毅三兩步溜上樓去

唐毅帶著笑意緩步跟著來到臥房，聽見浴室裡已經響起嘩啦啦的水聲，便自己脫了衣服推門而入

「欸！你怎麼進來了！」隔著水聲，孟少飛聲音像隔著一層紗，他們婚禮上那種白紗，模模糊糊的，比平常更加撩人

「我要跟你一起洗。」唐毅跨一大步，和孟少飛貼得極近

「才不要咧！你跟我洗最後都洗超久！」

渾身濕淋的孟少飛在淋浴間裡避無可避，只好伸手推拒，唐毅哪裡管他抗議，把孟少飛困在自己與牆壁間，搶過蓮蓬頭就往他身上沖

「來，真的老公幫你洗。」

「啊呀！你在摸什麼！」

「摸‧你‧啊！」

「唐毅！不要搓我屁股！你要幹嘛啦！」

「幹‧你。」

「你不要過來喔！我唔……」

「寶貝，一起洗……」

「啊……唐毅……唔……」

「叫老公。」

「唔啊……老公…呀……」

大宅院裡四處寂靜無聲，只有窗外寒冷的夜風吹得樹葉沙沙作響，但從浴室到桌旁、到床邊，水漬滴了一地，衣物浴巾都散落在地毯上，亮著昏黃燈光的主臥室響起讓人臉紅的呻吟和喘息，直到深夜方歇。

都還在放婚假的兩人有恃無恐，折騰到深夜才抱在一起睡得昏天黑地，孟少飛直到將近中午才醒過來，在唐毅懷裡醒過來。

和昨天一樣，孟少飛睜開眼便看見唐毅的睡顏，他伸手輕撫唐毅的眉骨，一股奇妙的感覺湧上心頭，今天和昨天，有什麼不同嗎？好像都還一樣，好像也都不一樣了，他還是在唐毅懷裡醒過來，還是這樣凝視著唐毅，不同的是，他們結婚了，結婚證書就收在主臥房桌子的抽屜裡，合照掛在牆上，婚戒套在指間，宣告他們的結合，宣告他們將要一起走到生命的盡頭……

「寶貝，早。」唐毅不知何時醒來，一眼便看見孟少飛在發呆

「早啊！」孟少飛回過神來，在他臉頰上大大親一口「老公，我想吃烤吐司配起司和水波蛋和小熱狗還有咖啡牛奶！」

「好，我去做。」唐毅說著也在他額頭上回報一個吻，便起身梳洗，還不忘轉頭幫赤著身子的孟少飛把棉被蓋好

「你再躺一下，好了叫你。」

「嘿嘿！」有人伺候的孟少飛樂得縮進被窩裡，並在看到同樣裸身的唐毅時偷偷臉紅一把，趕緊把棉被蓋過頭頂。

聽見浴室傳來的響動，看著唐毅離開臥房，再想像樓下傳來細微的鍋碗瓢盆的碰撞聲，還有那抹圍著圍裙忙碌的身影，孟少飛心裡滿滿當當，有個人為他忙前忙後，是那麼幸福的事呢！

下午時分，宅子裡靜謐涼爽，唐毅接到一個緊急電話進書房去了，孟少飛一個人本來百無聊賴地看電視，忽然想起庭院裡的搖椅，今天天氣正好！正是適合在搖椅上乘涼的日子！孟少飛跑到屋外，坐在搖椅上緩緩搖著，在暖洋洋的日光裡昏昏欲睡。

唐毅在二樓書房講電話，忽然眼光瞥到一抹影子穿過庭院，只見孟少飛興奮的跑過去，小心翼翼的坐上搖椅，蹬起腿輕晃，唐毅想像起孟少飛心滿意足的笑容，也不自覺跟著笑出來

「……老闆？」

「喔，沒事，你繼續說，他們開什麼條件？」

「對方說那個案子如果確定要合資，就必須在這個月底前……」

唐毅心有所向，所以超高效率地很快結束談話，捧著一串新買來清洗好的葡萄走到搖椅旁

「啊，唐毅，你來啦！」孟少飛高興的站起來

「寶貝，吃水果。」

孟少飛接過碗，看著碗裡的葡萄，忽然有個想法，他坐到搖椅的一邊，對著唐毅招招手，又拍拍自己大腿

「唐毅！來來你躺著！躺這邊！快點嘛！」

見孟少飛自己願意當枕頭，唐毅當然從善如流，躺到搖椅上枕著他的腿，孟少飛輕晃起搖椅，一手端著碗，一手捏著葡萄

「來一個！」

唐毅聽話的張開嘴吃下去，第二個卻不吃了

「幹嘛？不好吃嗎？這個我昨天吃過啊！超甜耶！」

「我想你用嘴餵我。」

「……你真的是吼……」孟少飛翻個白眼

「拜託。」唐毅誠誠懇懇地盯著孟少飛

孟少飛實在無法抵抗那種懇切的眼神和溫柔的請求，只好拿起一顆葡萄半含在嘴邊，低頭覆上唐毅的唇，圓滾的葡萄滑進唐毅口中，被他一口咬破，鮮美汁水在兩人口中蔓延開來，唐毅趁勢壓住孟少飛後腦勺，在清甜的味道裡跟他細細接吻，舔過他口中每一處角落，直到他喘不過氣來，才依依不捨的鬆開

「唐毅……你真的……」

「浪漫吧。」

「浪漫你的頭啦！這樣我腰很痠耶！」孟少飛邊揉按後腰邊抱怨

「你腰痠也是因為我很浪漫的關係。」唐毅勾起嘴角偷笑

「……你再說，我今天就去樓下房間睡喔！」孟少飛紅著耳根威脅

「好好，我不說，再來一顆！」

兩人就這麼邊鬧邊吃，整碗葡萄幾乎被唐毅拿來正大光明的偷吻，孟少飛也表面掙扎，內在心甘情願地被騙到好幾個令他上氣不接下氣的親密交流。

他們新婚的第一天，那是個天氣宜人的下午，空氣清新涼爽，挟帶點令人困倦的寒意，唐毅躺在搖椅上，枕著孟少飛的大腿睡著了，身上蓋著一件小小的薄被，雙手放在小腹上，隨著舒緩而規律的呼吸淺淺上下起伏；搖椅微微地晃著，孟少飛溫柔的笑著凝視唐毅熟睡的臉龐，一手輕柔而有節奏的拍著他的前胸，一手時而輕撫他的額頭，時而捲捲他順在額前的碎髮，時而用指尖揉揉他的髮旋，時而將指腹流連在他的眉骨、眼瞼、鼻尖、臉頰和下頷，兩人手上的婚戒隨著搖椅的晃動，在溫暖而不刺眼的陽光下閃耀彩色的光芒，昭示著歲月靜好，現世安穩，與子偕老。

\--完

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

☆本想來個進浴室到隔天早上的詳情，但是車技太差開不了(つд⊂)

☆出獄的故事請看：【圈套｜飛唐】生別離與新相知

指路→ https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460443

☆戒指款式參考Tiffany & Co. - Love Without Limits


End file.
